1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sandwich panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The type of honeycomb sandwich panel disclosed in Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-17530 is used conventionally. In this honeycomb sandwich panel, plastic bodies that are reinforced with carbon (C) fiber and used as middle layers are laminated on both the upper and lower surfaces (both open end surfaces) of a honeycomb core that is made of hollow columnar cells aggregated in a plane, and surface members are then laminated on the plastic bodies reinforced with carbon (C) fiber.